Where 1 is 2
by Bydd byth chi ddod o hyd i mi
Summary: The lost Omni Et Nemo, or Nemo, is found within the grounds of Xaviers school. No memory of who he is or how he got there, he struggles to find answers to his past and trains to master a gifted curse that he has found rendering him incapable of touching a another person without the chance that he could kill them. OC/Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

_**Where One Is Two.**_

_**Prolouge.**_

Where does one start? Generally one would start at the beginning. Yes this is where most would start. I find myself, my being. Without one. No-one here can find where I came from. Simply found, among the outskirts of where they lived.

I write this in hope to further understand what has happened to me, perhaps I shall see Patterns in what has happened! Patterns I have so far missed.

If you find yourself reading this, you may think me insane! Well, I say go grab an ale and sit, sit down to read a tale beyond what you think possible.

_**Chapter 1.**_

School, safehouse, home, mansion, these are only a few words that could be applied to Xaviers school for the gifted could be called. Logan, also known as the Wolverine, called it none of these.

To him it was simply another place he could rest for a night.

If he could ever sleep. Growling, after yet another dream, uh, nightmare, of that place. The needles, the drills, that tank. He lifted his head and rolled off the too soft matress. Feet hitting the carpeted floor he threw on a pair of jeans and shirt, grabbed a cheap cigar and lighter. He may not have cared if where he smoked, some did though... and when the guy who owned the place was psychic. He didn't need the trouble.

Moving through the mansion without barely a sound. Given his size and weight, you would barely believe it. You see the Wolverine was a large person, intimidating even. Arm muscles nearing the size of my legs and while short, only coming in at 5'3" he was not one to be messed with lightly, you would be able to simply tell. This, was a man who knew how to kill! And one could tell just by observing him, even someone untrained in these things... As I was. Knew, not to engage this guy in combat. Unless of course you were already dead... and weighing in at 300 lbs, was impossible for a normal man to move him.

As he moved through the mansion and coming close to the kitchens, his exiting destination. The man stopped as he caught a glimpse of himself in one of the mirrors around the mansion. Stopping to look at himself, hair ragged, beard rough and un-trimmed, still sleepy eyed and exhausted from a nights sleep not worth sleeping through. The perfect mixture of dashing rogue and animalistic human, he might have seen this within himself if he had actually cared. Though maybe the fact that he didn't simply enhanced his already naturally good looks.

Leaving the mansion through the kitchens, a quick look at the microwaves confimed it was early, too early. The sun would not be up for another 2 hours at least. Lighting up as he entered the open early morning air he took a long drag and released the smoke from his lungs. The day after tommorow he would leave for Alkali Lake.

The Proffessor, also known as Charles Xaviar. He was the founder and Owner of the Mansion turned school. He was also one of two Psychics or Telepaths, as they preffered, that lived here. While digging around in Logans mind the Proffesor, had found something relating to his past there. Maybe where he had lost his memory.

The Mansion, while too much for Logans, somewhat Spartan living style, he had to admit. There was a certain air of peace, innocence, about the school... if one ignored the training room, the amory, the above military grade jet, the suits of anit-vigilents. Oh. And the bascketball court.

Yup, the basketball court really needed to be ignored. The basketball court was just above the room in which the sleek black jet laid. It was retracted when the jet needed to fly off.

That is ofcourse, not to say that the place was all that bad. The teens of the school did afterall need somewhere to blow off some steam and where better than an arena where friendly rivarly could bloom.

You may have, of course, guessed by now that this was not just a school of the gifted as the schools name may suggest. It is a place of what humanity calls, Mutants. Mutants. Uttered by some like a disease that should be wiped from the face of the good god given earth. Forgive me, I must seem to be endorsing the christian faith here... nothing could be further from the truth! Everyone must find there own belief, as I belief in balance. I am getting ahead of the story and facts though.

Mutants. A genetict deviation away from the homosapien race, Humans. That have developed "Powers" if you will. Some, only helpful. Some, on the other hand, could lead to the most usefull of uses... if one could remove the damn sideeffects. Some used their mutations to further their own goals... some the wellbeing of all... some to further the so called "Supremency" of mutants.

Now you may be asking yourself about Logans own mutation, or... better yet, if he had one. The answer would be yes. He did have a mutation. One of the few usefull ones, although a curse, in it's own right. You see Logan could heal fast enough that he could survive gun shots to the head, having his torso ripped open... the list is endless. Given this, what many would consider a habit of the worst kind, smoking, was but another way to pass the time for the Wolverine. It couldn't kill him, no-one is sure wether or not anything can kill the mutant.

This though is where our story starts. You see the night, this night that our story starts upon, was a night where the wind stirred only ever so slightly. Upon a scent. He, The Wolverine, found me. Upon this scent it lead him towards my deathly weak body hidden at the edges of the woods, where the fences of the school laid.

He found someone on the cusp of adulthood, laying prone above the deadened leaves and twigs. This is where he found me.

Yeah. me.

"Hey, Kid, You alright? What are you doing out here?" He called to my prone body. He stalked towards me like a hunter hunting its prey, towards me slowly circling my body. Making sure that I was alone, that this was no ambush. The man may have been rash, but he was not idiotic. Leaning down to further check my body, he sniffed, he listened, and finally.

Well.

By now. You may wonder, how I know what Logan did before finding me? The answer is more simple than you would like to think. He touched me. A single touch. Now remember when I said that some mutations had bad side effects. Mine, was that I drained the person of their, well, "Essence" Is perhaps one way to describe it, "Power" "Being" "Soul" are others. When logan touched the vien on my neck, to check my blood was flowing properly. He was of course already aware that my heart was beating due to his exceptional hearing... some theorise that this is again due to his own mutation. His hand contracted, due to the shock, around my throat!

And.

Awarness.

I became Aware of all that was around me!

A dying man.

An area I had never seen before.

The light wind whistling between the trees.

The sun kissing the horizion, for yes. It had taken him that long to find me.

And finally, a redheaded woman screaming.

At ME!

Perhaps this is one of the more shameful parts of my life. I did what my instincts told me to.

I ran.

And I ran straight into where my gut told me was safest. Out of the woods and straight into an open field with a mansion staring me straight in the face. A man in a wheel chair, looking at me, with such an emotion of interest. I did something I have had yet to do or yet to do again.

I Fainted.

Dreams.

They are something that can be explained, from what I know of other people, a dream is something that the subconcious basically cooks up that we want. hm... I have never had this. Mine, are more like memories, faded by time, clear! Yet open for interpretation upon the views you may hold.

And dream this night I did. If one could call it a dream. I Dreamed of a man being strapped underwater while needles and drills bore into his skin. Giving excruitating pain upon his, no my, body, simply to make his skelatel structure stronger. Many men stood over that procedding. As the dream faded. I became aware of a single image. A Dome. A dome upon a dome.

And I Awoke.

I awoke that day groggy and confused, As I became aware of my surronding I realsied I was in very white room.

"Ah, You're awake." I looked over to see the very same redheaded woman from last night. The one that was screaming at me. " Now if you will just hold still for one moment."

I looked at her as she held up a needle. "This won't hurt a bit. I promise."

As she came towards me I moved backwards grabbing whatever I could, I ended up holding a Mouth mirror, as I later found out. At the time, I did not care! I could find at least 5 ways to kill this person with it... This was close enough for me.

"Keep that away from me!" I said, trying to keep my feeling's under control. This one needle had me scared half to death, already the memory of the dream was resurfacing.

"Okay. See? It's down. See? If you don't mind though I would like to ask some questions... If that's okay?" She had said this professionally. All the while putting the needle down on a table and sitting down on a chair.

"NO!"

"Pardon?"

"Remove it." I repied.

"Remove what?"

"The... That... THING!" I yelled pointing but not being able to look at the needle.

Eyes shut tight but listening intently I was surprised when I heard the door open. Door? I didn't see a door... of course there must be one... but why didn't I

"There it's gone! Now if I may ask... What's you're name?" She asked interupting my thoughts.

I looked up. And for the first time, took in the redheaded beauty in front of me. The soft, yet sharpely defined facial features, her brown eyes held in a compassionate gaze. While she may not have been a model, she did have a womens figure, perfect hourglass frame, just enough muscles that she could defend herself while still being soft to the touch... it disgusted me.

"My name is..."

"Yes?" She said, as I stared off into the distance.

"I Don't Know." quietely just realising the fact.

"Pardon?" I am sure, looking back she heard correctely though understandably shocked.

"I DON'T KNOW... I DON'T BLOODY WELL KNOW! WHY DON'T I KNOW MY OWN! NAME!? SCHEISSE!" I cried out aloud, as the tears began to fall. And as they fell I realised that these people who may very well know me better than myself, basically knew me better... I cried and I find no shame in this. Personally I find this to be a source of pride. I barely lashed out, I didn't hurt anyone, psychically, and definitely not on purpose mentally. I simply cried. Curled into a ball and cried.

It wasn't just that though. I realised I knew nothing of my past. The furthest into the past I knew was waking up last night to go out for a cigar. AND THAT WASN'T EVEN MY BLOODY MEMORY! As I soon came to realise. The grass had been crisp that night the wind light and the night fair. There was more though as I slowly lifted my head to stare at the tool in my hand. How did I know at least five ways to kill, Kill! Someone with this this blunted piece of scheisse!

I became semi-aware when I heard footsteps less than A metre away from me. By this time I had huddled against a wall as I cried. She sat down near me and tried to offer comfort. I ignored it. While this was all due course for shock, and while she was acting as a proffesional... another question to how I knew this at the time added upon my many growing queries. She rubbed my back obviously trying to comfort my mentally shocked being. Again, I ignored it... It was not until she touched my bare skin, that all went to hell again! Like that man... Scheisse! That MAN I HAD KILLED! But how? HOW!

I felt a presence touch my mind. The touch had not lasted more than I second and all of that had went through my mind... and a name, Jean, It wasn't mine. It was hers. Jean, French. The most perculiar of these thoughts though was the colour... grey.

"Jean, jean, Jane, Grey? Jean? Jean Grey" I asked her. Nodding only weakly to myself. But still questioning her.

She nodded lightly.

"Your name?" I queried.

Again a nod... however weak.

Taking a deep breathe I asked, "What just happened?"

"Mutatio... li... rogue... prof. ... will...help." I was confused by this. Rogue? Profeesor? Help? Every bloody answer I got was just bloody well raising a hundred more questions.

"Sliding doors that open them selves? What is this place?" I asked her. As I turned around... I saw that that while yes. The doors had opened themselves, they had opened to allow a man in. A bald man, in a wheelchair. How did I know it was a wheel chair?

"My name is Charles Xavier. I have no doubt, you have many questions." The man said to me calmly. Like he had all the time in the world.

"Yeah... I do..." I trailed off as I saw the same man as last night walk through behind the man now identitfied as Charles Xavier. I stepped back again blindly grabbing for some form of a weapon... instinct! It's a curse and a blessing. I was blessed with something a bit more useful this time. A scapel. Holding it just incase I found enough strength to ask the man, "Who are you? You're DEAD! I SAW YOU DIE! HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" Yelling at more than I would have liked, shocked in more than one way.

I was sure this man had died.

"_Logan here is a mutant. I will have to ask you to calm down._" I heard from everywhere and nowhere. "We are here to help." Xavier said, calmly, "Do you know what a Mutant is? Do you remember anything at all?"

"Mutant, mutant..." I said, something just beyond my grasp words, pictures, feeling, phrases and knowledge flitting somewhere in my mind... then, a hint of cigar smoke, probably soaked into the bearded man's clothing.

I Screamed. No not some scream of frustration or saddness or despair. This, was a scream of pain! I felt my entire mind open upon itself. 15 years worth of knowledge flooded my mind, memories not mine. Pain, torture, fights and bars, claws of metal. Everything this man was, the essence of his being inside my head. Taking over every thought I had everything I was.

It wouldn't stop. I opened my eyes to see myself. I had a clone? No. the man infront of me was me! There was only room enough in the world for one. So I lashed out at him. Scapel going straight for eyes. Until he grabbed my hand, my right hand, broken! With nothing more than a twist of a wrist.

Dropping the scapel, I struck my claws into his stomache! And moved back, I had claws! When, did I get claws.

Still moving back I examined them, rounded intopoints at the end of them, bone. I looked back up to see the man walking towards me! Crack! There was my wrist mending itself, my healing factor fixing the cracks and torn muscles in my hand. Extending the claws in my right hand now I felt the dull pain of them sliding out. As it always was. My skin healing around the bone claws. He/ other me looked surprised!

My memories from this moment are faded. All that were present belief I went into a kind of rage... Blood rage, berserker, I have heard many names for it since... and I am sure I will hear more. This moment thoguh was the last clear moment I have of this event.

Groaning as I tried to lift my head and open my eyes I looked around. Charles, The redhead... Jean? And Logan were all there. The room in a mess. Walls bent in from impacts... probably me being thrown around, the amount of dull pain my body was in certaintly attested to it.

They all looked at me, Jean? The redhead, looked with a bit of fear and awe. Logan was wary. Understandably, even in my state at the time. I could understand it. The most surprising though, was Xavier, he looked contemplative.

"Ah, you're awake." He said, "How are you feeling?"

I looked at him and only him for a good second or two before repling. "Like I was thrown about by someone three times my size... as if I was a ragdoll." I told him, no point in lying, trying to mislead them into beleiving anything else was useless really. I was stuck here. I knew that, may as well try and get some help. "What can you tell me? About... well me. Anything really."

Logan moved around to lean against a wall while Xavier rolled his chair forward towards me and started to explain this place to me.

"You, are currently inside the medical bay of my school. Xaviers school for the gifted. The rest of the world believes that gifted means intellectually smart children. While we have lots of smart young adults and children alike, it is a sanctuary for young Mutants. Some not so young either." He said, looking at the redhead and Logan.

"Now I must ask first. Do you know remember anything about anything?" He asked me.

"I believe, I have his memories" Pointing at Logan. "but It's like they're just just below the surface. I know their there and I can see them like an extremely faded picture. I guess that because I am speaking to you I know how to speak, it kind of just is though." I said slowly, making sure to get it right. "I also believe that I've had some form of low level weapon training that I seems to now be instictual... if what I was doing before was any indictation."

Picking upn the mouth Mirror again I looked at Xavier. "I know at least three ways to kill a man with this... I don't know how I know this. I just do."

"It sounds like you have something that is known as psychogenic amnesia or dissociativeamnesia. It is a form of defensive mechanism the brain puts itself into to deal with trauma, generally extreme. This is likely the reason why you don't remember anything about yourself or your past but have retained the ability to speak and function.

There is little we can do for you there, you should have a long talk with Logan, the man you attacked later."

I looked towards Logan, "Why?" I asked.

"Becuase I have something very similar bub." Logan said, his voice gruff, yet soft.

My eyes widened a little. A tiny bit shocked that a man such as that was without memory such as I was. The way he held himself made you think man knew himself... and well. To find he was missing entire portions of his life. I felt the sympathy flood through me.

"That must unfortunately wait however. I would like to know more about you first." I started to protest a little, going to say that he probably knew as much about me as I did. When he held up both of his hands placatingly. "You are a Mutant. I can see that, I have no doubt we both know around the same amount about you as you do. Though perhaps if I explained your mutation to you, it may jolt something in your memory."

Nodding I stayed silent and simply listened.

"You seem to be able to absorb, "Life force" if you will, of others that come into skin to skin contact with. Further when you seem to this to a fellow mutant you seem to gain their powers. It is remarkable really, we have only ever seen one other mutant like you. Her name is,"

"Rogue." I said.

"Yes, How did you know that?" He asked me smiling as if progress had been made.

I pointed at Logan. "I think it's you, a truck stop bar. A fighting ring... cage? Driving off and finding a young women hiding in the back with your possessions. Liberty, Mutants. Rings. And light... Magneto?" I said, glimpses of things just beyond my reach.

They all looked shocked. "And you..." I said pointing at the redhead, whose name I still was not sure of. "I think you said Rogue, when you touched me before."

I closed my eyes, trying hopelessly to try and make sense of what I was seeing. " That's truly remarkable. That you can manage to go through memories that aren't yours on little more than an instinct. I am not sure if that is a type of training or simply an instinct with your mutation but it is fascinating! Truly Rogue cannot remember anything about the people she touches." He contiued at my skeptical look. "I wonder."

"Wonder what?" I asked a little bit annoyed at his fascination.

"I am beginning to wonder wether you may be able to control your gift. You do seem to not only absorb the powers and memories, you seem to retain them. We did an X-ray on you after Logan... knocked you out. We actually did three. The first one showed that the bone claws you had were in the same layout as logans claws and you even had the psysiology of Logans healing factors... the second showed it going back into that of a normal humans and the in the last, you can't see anything different from a normal X-ray scan. Come, I will show you."

I carefully got of the bed, bench that I had been sitting on. Making a note to ask them how long I had been out, it did not seem that long. They were all dressed the same way and the room was battered.

When finally I reached the X-rays, they were as Xavier said they were. More bones in the first, the second, my new bone claws melding into my natural arms and the last would be that of a normal human being.

I simply stared at them. The pictures, that is. This was me! I had no reason to beleive they were lying. Why not trust them? I had no memory, anyone I had been was gone, I was a nobody here!

"A Nemo." My brain whispered.

I could be anyone I wanted to be though. I could be everyone. This blessing, curse, gift, disease... whatever you wanted to call it. I could be anyone and everyone, if I could train.

"Omni." Again a whisper. I would train. I would train what I was. All the while trying to find what had happened to me, just so I could put it to rest.

This is how I was born, reborn, someone with nothing only to move forward becuase there was no point in doing anything else.

"Omni et Nemo." I said.

"Pardon." Xavier said, looking around the other two occupants looked surprised as well.

"Omni et Nemo, My name, it's latin, I beleive. All and None. It fits." I explained.

"Maybe for simplicities sake. Simply Nemo for now. Easier to say." Logan said. I thought this over and simply nodding my head in acceptence, for now I saw Nemo. At least until I could also be Omni.

"Well than Nemo, perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office, and we shall call Rogue up so you may talk to someone with firsthand experience in your gift." Xavier stated more than asked. I again nodded my head. Some what shocked, and just coming to terms with everything.

AN: This OC has been floating through my head for a while now. I am looking for a Beta to help me finish off his character and to help me with this story. I have yet another OC to make, they though will not appear for some time. This chapter was more or less just for me to get an idea of how the character will work. How he would react and just iron out some creases. Please send in a review and I do hope you enjoyed my work in progress.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2,**_

A battered medical bay was quickly left behind. Inside, walls dented and tables upturnd. Instruments everywhere and spaterrings of blood staining the once white walls and floor.

Half way down the hallway that Charles Xavier, owner, headmaster and founder of the mansion school that I had found myself, was leading me down. Trailing behind was Logan, I had yet to discover how he was there. Sure there was he's mutation to heal faster than most. Even then though could he heal himself once he was dead. If he had died. I had been so sure I had left him to die in the woods... last night? Something that could wait for now, something that would be much better left for when I could properly sit down and concentrate on how to ask those questions and understand them.

"Her name? What is it? I have simply been reffering to her as the redhead... at least mentally. Feel kind of bad about it." I said to Xavier as we walked down the hallway. I looked back at Logan questioningly, finding him with an expression of shocked amusement on his face... I was not sure if this was a good or bad sign.

Turning my gaze back to Xavier, I resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow... it seemed I still had a personality of who I once was. "Her name is Dr. Jean Grey. She is one of the instructers here at the school. You will meet all of the instructers here soon enough. That is if you decide to stay." He said, if somewhat stiffly. Apparently there was a nerve there. Best to keep clear of that topic for a while.

"I can't see while I wouldn't. Stay here, that is. You've shown me only good hospitality... all things considered, On that note, sorry about the room back there. And to you as well Logan." Looking back at Logan and giving him a nod, his eyebrows raising just a fraction. "But perhaps that is a conversation left best for when we can sit down and properly go through it." I said. Wishing to currently just take in my surrondings and familarise my self with the area, something that seemed to be an instinct for my brain to drop into, relaxing and allowing my brain to organise what I had already been told.

Still allowing myself to come to terms, with not so much what I had been told but with what I had been realising about myself. No memories of who or what I was. No memory of learning anything. Everything I knew simply was. Schiesse it ranged from the simple act of talking to the knowledge of how to kill a another person! It was this that made me question wether or not I actually wished to know of my past.

No! I had to know! If it was bad and the person I was now, didn't like it. Then I would leave it there. Become a new person. Something that I had been given the chance to have. I was Nemo now. Regardless I could create yet another being after that in which I could be. A clean slate... to do as I wished.

We travelled through many areas of the mansion. I am sure this was unnessercary. Nothing was ever spoken during this time. I was in no way sure what could be said and I had many a thought on my mind. Through the kitchen and what I correctly assumed was the living areas. There was a few rooms filled with desks and instruments, classrooms probably. A dining area, a living room capable of fitting a small crowd. More hallways than I dare count.

We stopped at a set of doors standing tall and proud and knocked. Now this, this surprised me. We had just been strolling through the mansion for a good half hour going through doors and passages and rooms, all with not a hint of hesitation and here we were. The owner of a mansion knocking within his own home.

"Come in!" A female voice called from within. Calm and gentle, yet full of power and authority! Yet again I found my self questioning the type of place this was. Entering we saw a room full of young adults. I lone woman, dark skinned and white hair standing at the front of the room. Another instructer I assumed, every eye was now upon us, the three new entries to the room.

"What can we do for you professor?" The dark skinned woman asked.

"Ororo. Am I no longer allowed to check upon my students wellbeing?" He asked, a light smile dancing upon his lips. Ororo, as it seemed she was named smiled slightly and shook her head slightly and lowering it. An old game between friends I speculated. No way of knowing yet though. I allowed my eyes to scan the room. Not really taking it in, just as something to ensure no one was going to blidly attack me... or me them.

"But of course, While I am here. We may have another person joining the school soon, This is Omni Et Nemo, or Nemo. He only arrived last night, and has yet to decide if he will be staying with us. I trust that everyone will help while acclaimatises to the enviroment if he does stay on." The professor said. Looking around the room meeting a few eyes as he went. A chorus of "Yes Professor" rang through the room, followed closely by Ororo's "But ofcourse."

I of course simply stood there. There was nothing I could say. Hey everyone, if this guy beside me didn't heal nearly any wound he received I would have killed him last night... Yeah that sounded _Really_ good.

"Also if I could borrow Rogue from you." The room seemed ready to start gossiping at this. Before it could Xavier continued, "No trouble my dear there is just something that needs your attention. If this is okay with you Ororo?"

"I don't see why not, we were about to wrap up anyway." She replied.

A pale skinned and dark haired young women, nearly the exact opposite of Ororo got up and moved towards the entrance, where we were. As we were leaving I caught the begginings of a summary leave Ororo's mouth. Once the doors had fully closed behind us, Logan rubbed Rogues hair. Family? I thought. Again I pushed it out of my mind, not relevent and not enough information available anyway.

"What can Ah do for ya professor?" She said. The accent of her voice caught my attention, forcing me to look at her again.

"_Ah saved your life!" "No you didn't kid" driving off as the words bounced around in my skull, I hadn't gotten anymore than 50 metres when I stopped the truck, letting her catch up._

_Holding her lifeless body with skin to skin contact, hoping to whatever deity that she would wake. A draining sensation. Wounds forgotton opening again as her mutation started its work. A surprised grasp of her from her mouth as the world faded to black._

"I'm sorry for what you have been through." I said sincerely. Suddenly. Looking at the young woman named Rogue. While also directing it at Logan. They all looked at me, Rogue, with only utter confusion, Logan seemingly always the same with nothing but a raised eyebrow and Xavier, Xavier's look was of surprise and interest. Looking at Logan, "Your memories. I, it was a noble thing to do. I imagine as well that near death experiences are not that fun. I don't think what I've been through really counts." Looking at Rogue as I finished. Bowing my head I tried to sort the new memories into a place in my mind where they would not affect my personality to much. Failing miserably.

"A telepath?" She said breathlessly. Green eyes widening fractionly.

"Nothing so usefull, could we proceed? I would rather this conversation be private for now. If that's alright." I said, now knowing that these hallways could be swarmed with people soon. I had yet to have my arms covered, all that I was wearing was a white robe likely from the medical room, it was by no means soft just something that allowed for a form of diginty. I had no wish to absorb anyone else just yet. Where were my clothes for that matter?

"That may be for the best bub." Logan said.

Xavier nodding rolled forward. "Not far, just down this way. We can sit in my office."

Following after him, Rogue staying near Logan. There was definatly a bond between those two I concluded. The way they walked with each other screamed of it. The question was what type of bond? I couldn't place it. Later. After this was done and I knew more I would sit down and sort through everything.

Reaching a simple wooden door, Xavier twisted the bronze handle and we enetered what I thought, must, be his office. Papers, stacked neatly along a large mahogany desk. Many books lining the walls on shelves, a few art pieces scattered throughout the room, a couple of painting's and a more than a few pictures scattering along the room. All organised neatly, meticusly and even a sense of style. Two chairs near the desk, opposite of a big glass window looking out onto the grounds.

Looking breifly out upon the grounds I realized that the mansion oozed a sense of homely granduer. Breif signs of use in the floors, the rooms and obvious signs of large living around the place. All of this, while still mantaining a sort of over the top impression it was not for every day living... it appeared I still had a personality. Meditation after this was looking good right now.

For now though, "I'm afraid I cannot offer you a meal, there are however some snacks I could pull out if you would like." Xavier said, realising it was directed to me I actually thought on it for a second, looking down breifly, I realised.

"No thank you, though if there are any clothes I could borrow? And perhaps some gloves to cover my hands, I would be thankful. Please?" I replied, killing a person was not on my list of things to do right now... answers were.

"Of course, Ororo will be on her way soon with some clothes and gloves, I know you have many questions so I shall try and answer them." Xavier said, leaning back in his chair getting relaxed.

"Why am Ah here Proffessor?" I had to double take to make sure it was Rogue and not myself that blurted those words, sure it was on my mind but I did not actually plan on asking the proffessor that. I doubt he knew.

"Be,"

"'Cuase if Magneto had known about him it might have been him in that contraption Rogue." Interrupting the Professor, his whispered words seemed to take a lot out of him. Rogue however.

"So he can control metal, Don't explain why Ah'm here?" Words heating up.

I will say this... Being stabbed, hurts. Wherever you get stabbed, but being stabbed through the heart, spine and ribs... Bloody hell, That. Hurts. Having your mouth covered and being connected to the person who you are sucking their life force out of, feeling their pain of you sucking their very being out of them, on top of your own pain. Well, if there is a devil and I go to hell they wouldn't accept me. They'll throw me back out and give me another life.

Of course the hand over my mouth may have stopped me from screaming... it didn't stop Rogue however. A high pitched scream tore through her lips short and fast the door opening not seconds later, oh. Did I mention that when bones grow inside of your arms as they tear through muscle as the muscles repair the damage at the same time as your heart ribs and spine alongside it hurts? No? Well now you know.

Ororo was standing there shocked, Rogue nearly hyperventalating and the professor simply grimacing. "Logan, do you know how long it takes to get blood out of carpets?"

Everyone stopped and stared at the Professor. Even me with three claws through my body.

Rogue reacted first. By simply fainting. Fanbloodytastic. Schiesse, goodbye civalized life. Standing up again now that I was healed... agin thanks to Logans regenerative capabilities giving my neck and shoulders a roll, I caught a glimpse of Ororo, A picture of disbelive. Eyes wide, eyebrows nearly in her hairline and mouth slightly upon eyes rolling back, and faint. Weird. I thought these people would be used to this, well the abities not the violence. Then again.

Logan, stood looking just a little surprised, and smug.

Yeah.

It was time for some payback...

Where was the question. The neck? The stomache? Or the groin? I had no wish to snap a bone on Logan, and even with pointed bone claws I didn't think I could punch through the thick denim he was wearing, the stomache he would block to easily, therefore it was the neck. He was turning around as well, good.

Three bone claws through his neck later and he was on the floor obviously in pain and already healing.

"You as well? Do either of you know?" Xavier said as I went to pick up the clothes that Ororo had brought in from, wherever she got them.

Looking back to Xavier as I started to rumagge through the bag the clothes were in I said, "Actually I would like to know how you know that. It's of no consequence though. Is there somewhere I could change?"

Sighing Xavier indicated to a door on the other side of the room/office "There is an Ensuite I had attached some years ago when I realised I spent so much time in here." Nodding in thanks I entered the surprisingly clinical ensuite. A toilet, bathtub and fullbody mirror was all that was within the room, White tiles and white lights nearly blinding me. What did these people do? Xavier did not seem mysophobic, so what was with the cleaniness of some areas of the mansion?

Chucking off the robe that I had been wearing, I reached into the bag that held the clothes, a blue pair off jeans, socks, underwear, a white button up shirt and a pair of leather gloves and a pair of sneakers.

I took a moment, just a moment to look myself over. Black hair dangling just above my eyes and covering my ears, but short enough that I wouldn't be able to tie any of it back. Just a tiny amount of facial hair, the pale white of my skin contrasting with the darkness of my hair, all of it. The skininess of my body surprising me, if it wasn't for the small muscles over my body I might have actually been worried about being underwieght and/or anorexic.

Lastly I looked at my own eyes. A hazel green staring back at me, hmm. Seemed even my eyes could not decide what they were. Just what I needed right now. More that I couldn't be a hundred percent about.

Putting everything on I was surprised it all seemed to fit loosely. The clothes would do for now, at least until I could gain some of my own. Bending down to put the sneakers on I found I couldn't even fit into them. Too small. Oh well. Would have to go without shoes for a time.

Giving myself a once over in the mirror again, I realised I really would need some clothes of my own... no matter if I stayed or not, there was no point not to. Never hurt to be prepared though. Grabbing the robe and throwing it in the bag that the clothes had been in I carried it out with me.

Stepping back outside into the office I was happy to see Rogue and Ororo conscious once more, Maybe we could get somewhere now. Looking over at Logan I said, "Well now that we know what happens when you ram those metal claws of yours through my spine ribs and heart... breaking them. Perhaps we can do something that does not involve blood?"

Ororo looked like she had a headache coming on, Xavier was definitely looking like he was already there and Rogue, well she didn't seem to know what to think. "Will someone please, Explain what's going on?"

"Rogue, the reason you're here is because Nemo here, has a very similar mutation to yours. Nearly identical. Skin to skin contact is probably just as fatal to others for him as it is for you... except for Logan it appears." Xavier explained. "There are however differences. Where as you, Rogue, seem to absorb the psyche and powers for a time depending on how long you are in contact with them. Nemo seems to be able to permentally absorb the pysche, memories and if another mutant, their mutation... all of it. Maybe permantally."

At this point I looked down at my right arm. Taking the leather glove off and extended the bone claws that I had grown due to Logan. Rogue actually jumped back at the sight of them, breathing shallow, slow breaths. She seemed to be calming herself. I actually felt sorry for her at this point. She certaintly would not be doing anything other than relaxing that night, she could forget any plans she had.

Noticing Logan extending his claws again I held up a hand to him. "I'm me, I think. It's hard to tell really. Finding it hard to discern between what's me and what's you. The memories are fairly easy your body build is so much different to mine that I can identify if it's me or you. It's the personality traits and feelings for others thats hard to discern. Like wanting a whiskey and a cigar. I'm not sure if that actually is you or if I actually did like whiskey and cigars. To make it harder your memories show you like it but the feeling of liking them does not come from those memories... hmm. You're a Telepath aren't you Professor?" Receiving a wide eyed nod I continued. "I don't know what it would do for me but I would like training for it. Telepathy I mean. At the very least I may be able to separate the different psyches in my mind so that I may actually know who **I** Am."

"Wait! What are we talking about? I get his mutation but I feel I'm missing something here Professor." Ororo said. Only then did I realise that Rogue and Ororo should actually be brought up to date with everything.

I replied. "Actually that may be for the best. Professor? Perhaps you could bring them up to date? I was after all unconscous for a lot of what has happened recently."

Rogue just sat there, looking lost, confused and generally just not knowing what to do simply listening as everything went on. I had an inkling of an idea what she was going through at the moment, and schiesse did I sympathise with her.

"Of course. Nemo, or Omni Et Nemo here was found by Logan yesterday morning in the woods. Naked and nearly dead. After checking for a pulse Nemos power kicked in and Logans hand contracted around Nemos throat eventually killing Logan and ..."

"I ran after that. I knew I had just killed you. Utterly confused, shocked and scared I ran, the Screaming didn't help either. I ran out of the woods at sunrise and ran into the Professor here. I think it caught up to me that I had killed someone, with the professor there and a mansion behind him, I fainted."

"There was no screaming Nemo." Xavier said.

"I didn't lose Concousness until after you ran off bub, there was no screaming." Logan verified seeing that I was about to say something.

"Hmm. Something to come back to. My next memory is waking up in the medical bay. I believe I had a nightmare from Logans memories. Needles... so many needles. If I never see another needle I'll die a content man. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No. Basically just made sure you were alright. You didn't wake up until last night that was when you and Logan all but destroyed the Medical bay."

"Excuse me Professor? Destroyed the Med bay?" Ororo asked.

"I lost myself to Logans psyche and went into a kind of berserker rage and tried to kill Logan. Got thrown around like a rag doll for my efforts." I explained. "After that I woke up again with all the aches and pains of being thrown around entails. We, Logan, Xavier and Myself wondered the mansion for a little before arriving at your class. I don't have any memories of my own before Logan found me in the woods. No Idea who I am, my history, where I was born, anything! We, or I assume I've had some form of combat training even if it is only a little. Other than that, the Professor and Logan know just as much about me as I do. Lastly obviously Nemo is not my real name. But I have no idea what it is. So Nemo works as much as anything else at the moment, and it fits."

There was silence as everyone digested the information. I sat silent to compile the questions I wanted to ask of the Professor.

"I would like to stay here for now if that is okay with you Professor. If you would be able to give me training for combat and telepathy I would be most appreciative." I waited for Xavier or someone to respond.

It was Ororo. "Nemo, telepathy I can understand if I'm understanding you're powers properly. But why combat training?"

"I ask for combat training Ororo because if I have had training, no matter who from I may actually have to fight. They might consider me a traitor or dead and someone's pretending to be me. I may even stumble upon leads where people want to keep themselves secret and they try to kill me just because I found them. Better safe than sorry really." I explained.

"Do you really have such grim expectations?" She asked.

"No. I simply wish to plan for the worst I might find, while I hope for the best. I do however doubt I'll look at the first book I pick up and the answers will be there." I said. A small edge in my voice. "Furthermore, A mutation like mine should have been picked up. Not sure of my age but I'm not that young. I think. The government should have picked up on me. I mean Magneto found Rogue before you guys. Urgh. There are too many possibilities to ignore the chance that I have lived a life in the criminal worlds. It's just a possibility I can't ignore."

I was surprised to see Ororo nodding her head in approval before clasping her hands together and leaning forward onto the desk and speaking. "I know someone who may be able to help you. He's good at what he does so it may take me awhile to get a meeting set up for you. But if you do need something in the criminal world, he is the man to go to."

"Thank you." It was all I could say. An offer of help that may actually lead somewhere.

"Oh don't thank me yet. You may be cursing me once you meet him." She said chuckling, I found it was actually quite releiving and found myself grinning alongside her.

"Yes we can manage to train you in combat, I think it's time to see if any of the other students would like to stay on and we can train you alongside them." Xavier said.

"Is there anyone who could train me in something like inflitration? It may be a skill I will need." I said. Hoping for it not to be taken wrong.

"Remy should be able to. My contact. Wether or not he will is another thing entirely." Ororo interjected.

My eyebrows shot up, this was just getting better and better. I wasn't sure if I was actually beleiving it all though.

"Telepathy I shall train you in, It may lead us to helping Rogue and others like yourselfs. Telepaths do have a problem of having to hear a lot of things if they don't have someone to train them or can't train themselves. I do ask that in return. You train any telepath you are able to train." I simply nodded, that was more than a fair thing to ask.

I shot a glance at Rogue during this and for the first time since she had been in the room she actually had hope on her face. Pyschial touch was a thing I believe a lot of people take for granted. I knew that I had no right to sympathise with her but I did, I had been aware for about twenty four hours... she had lived like this for nearly a year, only time would tell wether I was as strong as her.

"Would you like to take part in any classes? They should help fit in after you find what you are looking for or even help you create a new you." Xavier asked.

"I would like be apart of only some of the classes aswell if possible Professor. Further, if I actually have any skill with combat than your battles shall be mine. It is the only way I can think of that might ever repay what you have already done for me." I said.

"Thank you. Perhaps we should stop for now and we will come back to it later. Ororo, could you find Nemo a room for himself. I have no doubt you will end up having some form of sensitive information lying around your room once you start researching your past. Rogue Could you go with them and answer any questions within reason please?" Xavier said.

"Of course. Come on we'll find you a room." Ororo said, smiling kindly, while Rogue simply stood and nodded.

"Thank you, for everything. I have no doubt that a lot of other people would have simply thrown me to the dogs." I said as I put on my glove again having left it off during the talk. I left the office with Rogue and Ororo a slight bounce in my step reaffirming my goals and plans in my mind as we walked out. Leaving behind Logan and Xavier. Logan staying behind to tell Xavier that he was staying behind and not leaving for Alkali lake just yet.

**AN: I plan on about 20 chapters all up, hoping for around 80k – 120k words. The plot will not actually start to happen until around chapter 5. Review and tell me what you think please.**


End file.
